


Boggart of Himself

by btamin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamin/pseuds/btamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5th year. Harry sees Malfoy's boggart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boggart of Himself

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon I wrote on tumblr. I didn't bother changing the format.

  * It’s 5th year and after curfew; Harry’s flicking through the Marauder’s Map to check for any teachers around while he makes his way back from the kitchens to the common room. He catches a glimpse of Draco Malfoy’s name on the 4th floor.
  * _What the fuck is Malfoy doing on the fourth floor?_
  * And Harry being Harry, he abandons his quest back to the Gryffindor Tower and tails after Malfoy.
  * By the time Harry gets to where he is, they’re both in an unused corridor. A _really_  unused corridor (so unused that Harry’s only been here once in his 5 years at Hogwarts, and that was the first week of first year when he and Ron got lost on their way to Transfiguration). Dust is piled on any possible surface and cobwebs are in every crook of the walls.
  * Harry stays about a few meters behind Malfoy under his cloak and watches him go around trying to open the doors (Merlin knows why, but Harry intends to find out). He figures they’re all locked with particularly strong spells because none of the unlocking charms they’ve learned are working—until they reach the final door of the corridor (a storage closet, probably, but that still didn’t explain what Malfoy was doing here).
  * They both hear the click of the age-old lock opening and Malfoy mutters,  _Thank Merlin,_ to himself and stiffens immediately. He starts to slowly back up until he’s in the middle of the corridor.
  * Someone comes out of the doorway and Harry realizes that it’s Malfoy
  * _Wait, two Malfoys? But that’s not Lucius. Is this Dark Magic? What the hell is Malfoy up to?_
  * The second Malfoy ( _shirtless_ , Harry’s mind adds) doesn’t look like the one Harry’s been trailing. He’s a lot taller, for one thing, and a lot bonier (from what Harry knows from post-Quidditch showers, not that he was watching, anyways). His hair looks dead and flat and comes past his shoulders. His skin, from what he can tell from the dim lights, is paler than Malfoy’s (Harry didn’t realize this was possible); it looks gray and transparent. His eyes are sunken and dark circles droop beneath them. The Clone also bears the Dark Mark; Harry knows the real Malfoy doesn’t.
  * Clone Malfoy strides up to the real one and starts to tell him about how many mudbloods and blood traitors he’s killed and tortured, all the kids in his year that died at the hands of the Death Eaters. The Clone starts talking about Voldemort’s victory and how the times are changing; his reign is bringing upon a new world. Harry barely catches a whisper from the Clone about how Harry downright despised him until the Dark Lord killed him once and for all.
  * Malfoy chokes on air at one point and starts to breathe erratically, short, sharp, and heavy. He’s sobbing and his face is blotchy red and a mess of tears. He’s on his knees trying to breathe, his hands clawing at his throat. The Clone taunts on.
  * Harry finally snaps out his paralysis and realizes, _Jesus fuck, Malfoy’s having a panic attack._  It hits close to home; he’s been dealing with them for a while now, especially this year. 
  * Harry throws off his cloak and throws a silencing charm at the Clone, and then quickly realizes that it’s a boggart. He banishes it with a _Riddikulus!_ and runs over to Draco.
  * Harry pries Malfoy’s hands from his throat, wipes the tears from his face, and holds his face, looking into his eyes. They’re terrified, and his pupils are dilated, hiding most of the gray.
  * “Shh, it’s ok Malfoy. ‘s just a boggart. We faced them third year, remember? Come on, breathe with me.” and Harry counts slowly and does breathing exercises with him.
  * Harry awkwardly (I mean, they were archenemy up a few minutes ago) holds Draco in his arms on the floor. He’s calmed down a lot, and is crying into the crook of his neck. Harry has one hand at the base of Draco’s neck, lightly petting and caressing. The other is rubbing up and down Draco’s back while he whispers soothing things.
  * “It’s ok. I’m here and alive. And I don’t hate you, Draco. I really don’t.” Surprisingly, Harry finds this true. Maybe it was the unintentional intimacy they just shared.
  * And when did Malfoy become Draco?
  * They sit there for a while. Neither say a word, and they don’t know how much time has passed. Draco’s no longer crying, but they’re still holding each other.
  * “Er, so what was your boggart?” Draco doesn’t say anything. Harry was probably dumb for asking to begin with. Who’d want to share their biggest fear with their nemesis?
  * “The littlest Death Eater. The Death Eater’s son. Voldemort’s inner circle.” Draco closes his eyes and takes a shaky breath. “It’s who I’m destined to be.”
  * _Fuck._
  * And then Harry realizes that Draco isn’t so different as he is. They’re just players of the game, thrust into a situation they didn’t ask for. He doesn’t say anything.
  * Harry realizes that he has a half-melted piece of chocolate from the kitchens and hands it to Draco. He stares for a second and splits the piece in half and gives half of it to Harry, popping the other piece in his mouth.
  * A little confused, but Harry eats it anyway. Draco looks over and smirks. He reaches his thumb over to Harry’s mouth and wipes off a bit of melted chocolate and sucks it off.
  * Harry’s face flushes red.



–

extra! Harry was so insistent on following Malfoy around 6th year because of their secret relationship( 1) they were kissing and having sex in secret (obv) and 2) he was super worried for Draco because he was rly stressed about something but wouldnt tell Harry what)

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback and comments. it's what drives me to write more. thanks for reading <3


End file.
